Nombre secreto
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Para que nadie supiera lo que en su interior guardaba se había dado a la tarea de darle otro nombre. Cinco letras que le representaban a la perfección, y que serían las causante de que se creara una confusión alrededor de ellos, una bastante absurda.
1. Venus

Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

.-0-.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchara su nombre en ese brusco llamado. Los pensamientos que circulaban en su mente se congelaron para sólo dar cabida en su cabeza a cinco letras. Las que eran la forma oculta que usaba para nombrarle. Porque esas eran las que solían salir de sus labios y las que escribían sus manos con total libertad para referirse a él sin ser descubierta. Eran definitivamente las que mejor lo representaban. Y eran su nombre secreto.

– ¡Hey, Hyuuga!

Hinata reaccionó, fingió no escuchar y aceleró el paso. No, no quería verlo de frente. Era mejor que no se le acercara. Seguramente se desvanecería como aquella vez en la fiesta de Ino y que todo mundo pensó que se había desmayado porque seguramente estaba borracha. Pero en realidad había sido porque él, pasado de copas, se había acercado a mirarle los ojos, tanto que sus narices se habían tocado, y ella no soportando más tal aproximación había caído inconsciente a la alfombra.

Caminó más aprisa sin atreverse a voltear. Dobló en una esquina y permaneció ahí pegada a la pared. Su espíritu amenazaba con escapar de su cuerpo. Pasado un rato, apretando a su pecho los libros, se animó a mirar.

Hinata estuvo segura que no murió de milagro. Frente a ella se había materializado de la nada la persona que más la angustiaba y poblaba sus sueños.

– ¿Por qué no te detuviste, Hyuuga?

Alterada, Hinata boqueó sin saber qué contestarle.

– Sé que me oíste.

– N-No,… no te oí, U-Uchiha-kun.

– Llevas mi libro. Dámelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Revisó sus pertenencias y sí, el libro de geometría que cargaba no era el suyo. El asunto había sido que antes del examen que tendrían, Naruto había pedido el libro a Sasuke, y Kiba a Hinata. Y en un sigiloso intercambio de información durante clase (también llamado copiar) sus compañeros, presas de los nervios, habían erróneamente cambiado los tomos.

– Y-Yo lo siento. N-No me di cuenta –se excusó entregándoselo, las manos no ocultaban su temblor. Sasuke le regresó el otro.

– Fue culpa de esos idiotas. Les dije que Anko les caería.

De pronto se quedaron mirándose por instantes.

Desconcertada, Hinata cortó el hilo de las miradas y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

– ¿Quién es Venus, Hyuuga?

Por suerte para Hinata aún estaba mirando el césped, así Sasuke no pudo ver que la cara se le había contraído de horror.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Venus. En varias hojas está escrito ese nombre. ¿Quién es?

– P-Pues… yo... E-Es alguien e-especial.– tartamudeó enrojecida.

Sasuke enarcó apenas una ceja.

– ¿Te gustan las chicas, Hyuuga?

– ¡N-nani! –ella dio tal respingo que chocó la espalda con la pared.

– Tsk, olvídalo, no es como si me interesara.

Hinata le vio darse la media vuelta, inclusive miró que daba unos pasos cuando de improviso Sasuke se detuvo girando el rostro hacia ella.

– Eres muy guapa, Hyuuga.

Hinata se petrificó al escuchar tal revelación. Su boca se abrió un poco por el asombro. Un aleteo de millares de mariposas cosquilleaba dentro de su estomago. El rojo de su cara competía con el alto del semáforo de la calle.

Sasuke, su Venus como un muchacho, pensaba que ella era bonita.

– No dudo que la chica te haga caso si lo intentas.

Las mariposas cayeron fulminadas. Y también creía que era lesbiana.

Le miró alejarse; agotada, sus rodillas no soportaron más y cayó al suelo. Apretó los libros de nuevo a su pecho. Ya estaba, el destino había hablado. Ellos nunca tendrían una oportunidad. Soltó un suspiro de pesar, de todas maneras no era como si un Sasuke y Hinata fuera posible.

.

.

.

De camino a casa, Sasuke hojeó su libro. En la página veintisiete tenía añadido con su letra el número doce y dibujado un sol pequeñito. Subió a su habitación, lanzó las cosas a la cama y se metió al baño.

Lavó sus manos y se miró al espejo meditando sobre lo acontecido.

_"Venus"_

Qué nombre tan idiota. No recordaba a ninguna chica con ese nombre. Tenía detalles que había obtenido por lo que había leído en el libro pero nada más.

Sabía que tenía el más hermoso y rebelde pelo negro, piel perfecta del color de la crema, dos ónices atrapantes por ojos y el cuerpo más sexy esculpido por el mismo Kami.

_"¿Por qué las mujeres se expresaban así de ridículo?"_

Sin embargo lo que aún no le cabía en la cabeza era como a Hinata Hyuuga le podía atraer alguien, que según ella misma, tenía un sentido del humor casi perverso, una actitud que a veces rayaba en lo hiriente y la voz más fría que hubiera conocido.

"¡_Qué idiota!"_

A Sasuke le disgustaba la desconocida tan sólo de imaginar esa estúpida personalidad. Aunque algo le quedaba en claro al muchacho. La tal Venus era afortunada por gustarle a alguien como Hinata Hyuuga.

..0..

¡Hey!

Esto salió mientras oía algo de mi música. La idea viene de una canción de Björk llamada Venus as a boy. No tiene nada que ver con el shot excepto por el nombre y es que creo que Sasuke fácilmente encaja en la representación de Venus como un muchacho. ¿O no?

"Sólo Contigo" está actualizado por sí gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Como el gato

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Luego de un mes de observación, Sasuke concluyó que la misteriosa chica que le gustaba a Hyuuga no pertenecía a la escuela. Así que yendo más lejos de lo que pensaba había decidido merodear a Hinata para develar el misterio. Ya sabía su dirección (gracias a su revisión de los registros escolares) así que le fue fácil situarse en lugares estratégicos en donde podría observarla sin que se percatara de su presencia. Supo que vivía con su padre y un hermano pequeño (que salía a todos lados en patines usando un raro gorro), que le gustaban los columpios del parque cercano, que tenía afición por la cosas antiguas (pues la había visto visitar seguido una tienda vintage) y que las tardes de los jueves iba con una maestra de música. Pero a pesar de llevar poco más de tres semanas siguiéndola aún no tenía suerte alguna sobre la tal _Venus_.

Muchas veces, había escuchado la expresión "La curiosidad mató al gato" a lo cual Sasuke llegaba a la conclusión que el gato siendo animal carecía de raciocinio y por ende caería en desgracia por falta de una estrategia; todo derivado, claro estaba, de su propia naturaleza cerebral limitada. Así que aplicársele tal frase a él, Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor de un IQ de genio y sujeto en extremo habilidoso en cuestiones deportivas, era completamente absurdo. Él había detallado minuciosamente cada paso a dar. Su plan para seguir a Hinata Hyuuga y descubrir quién le gustaba sin ser descubierto no tenía un solo fallo.

Hasta que una tarde mientras observaba la mansión Hyuuga esperando que ella saliera a sus clases de piano, sucedió algo que desmoronó su plan.

— Hinata no saldrá hoy. Su maestra está de viaje.

Sasuke se congeló momentáneamente, después bajó la vista y vio a una niña, que apurada, intentaba armar un cubo de rubik. Su aspecto le pareció familiar.

— ¿Qué? —soltó, creyendo haber oído mal.

— Te he visto y sé que la sigues. —respondió la pequeña.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha sentía que se le secaba la garganta. Sin pestañear miró a la chica, ella seguía con los ojos clavados en el juguete cuadrado.

— No sé de qué hablas, mocosa. — Rechistó.

— Primero te vi por los olmos del parque. Hinata estaba en los columpios, a unos cuantos metros. —la niña movía frenéticamente el cubo entre sus manos en su intento de armarlo. — Días después, ella compró la fruta en el mercado, tú estabas a cinco puestos revisando tomates.

A Sasuke le crispó su respuesta. Eso había sido los primeros días que la había seguido.

La niña se rascó la sien al ver que una de las caras, la verde, estaba incompleta a causa de un cuadro rojo. Sasuke la oyó chistear, iba a contestarle cuando ella continuó de nuevo:

— Aunque claro, el parque y el mercado son lugares públicos. Caminar al aire libre y que te gusten los tomates no te hacen un acosador.

— Este es un país de libre tránsito. — apuntó Sasuke.

— Así, es. Pero luego, un martes, en la tienda de vejestorios donde Hinata miraba discos, tú andabas ahí junto, donde venden cosas deportivas, extrañamente no compraste nada. Hace ocho días estabas en la librería que está frente a la casa de su maestra de música, cuando viste que Hinata salía de allí te escondiste. —Ella giró el cubo analizando que movimiento tendría que hacer porque ahora tenía un cuadro blanco en la cara amarilla. — Y hoy te veo aquí, a una cuadra de donde vive. Es demasiado para que sean simples coincidencias.

En automático los puños de Sasuke se apretaron. ¿Cómo era que esa niña se había dado cuenta de todo eso? ¿Por qué él nunca se había percatado de su presencia?

— Creo que ves mucho anime y fantaseas, niña.

— No veo animes, prefiero los mangas. Y no fantaseo. Bueno, a veces, pero no en esta ocasión. —La chica miró el cubo de nuevo girándolo para corroborar que ya todas las caras eran de colores uniformes. — Listo, no fue difícil.

— Humph, así que piensas que sigo a Hyuuga. — por un momento Sasuke creyó se notaría la ansiedad en su voz, pero no fue así. — ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

— Quizá porque la quieres secuestrar para pedir dinero o, tal vez eres un asesino serial que tiene inclinaciones por las pelo largo pechugonas. O probablemente sólo sea… Porque te gusta. —declaró ella mientras jalaba la mochila que cargaba y metía en ella el cubo recién armado. — La verdad yo pienso que es lo último.

— ¿No hablarás en serio, mocosa? —incrédulo a lo que sucedía, a Sasuke a duras penas le salió la pregunta.

— Muy en serio, Sasuke Uchiha. Porque sé que eres de los Uchiha que tienen esos bonitos barcos. —Ella se inclinó para atar la agujeta de uno de sus zapatos—. Vas a la misma escuela que Hinata, juegas en el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria y vives cinco manzanas al sur de aquí. También he hecho mis averiguaciones.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —sin proponérselo Sasuke había elevado la voz.

Ella dio unos pasos y fue que él miró los patines en sus pies. Pero no fue hasta que vio sus ojos que Sasuke sintió un vacío en el estomago. Sasuke tragó grueso al reconocerla. La niña volvió hacia él.

— Soy Hanabi. Toma, esto es un listado de cosas que necesito para mí.

Descolocado, Sasuke miró el papel que la niña había puesto en su mano. El estoicismo, del que Uchiha era famoso, apareció de inmediato para no dejar ver que en realidad estaba choqueado. La calle estaba solitaria pero aún así el silencio en el ambiente fue notorio.

— Si lo haces veré la forma de ayudarte con Hinata. Si no, pues le diré a Nee-san todo, claro, añadiré algunas cosas más porque como ya te dije a veces fantaseo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Esa mocosa estaba equivocada si creía que lo iba a chantajear.

— Qué idiotez. No me interesa lo que quieras, mocosa, así que ten tu lista.

Al devolverle el papel, Hanabi tomó la mano de Sasuke entre la suya con fuerza. Y Sasuke vio la malicia en esa mirada de grandes ojos blancos.

— ¡S-SUELTEME, POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO!

— ¿Acaso estás loca? — reaccionó al fin Sasuke intentando soltarse pero ella seguía aferrada a su mano.

— ¡Hanabi-chan, eres tú, estás bien!

Sasuke se congeló cuando oyó la voz a sus espaldas.

— Hai, Nee-san. No pasa nada. Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo. Creo que también lo conoces.

Sasuke giró para ver a una Hinata con labios ligeramente abiertos y por completo ruborizada. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, él también sintió un calor traicionero en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te pusiste rojo de la nada, Sasuke. —dijo Hanabi.— ¿Y... me ayudarás en lo que te pedí? ¿O mejor le cuento a Nee-san?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hinata miró a ambos sin entender nada.

— Tu ganas, Hanabi. —masculló Sasuke.

Sasuke pensó que definitivamente quería estar como el gato de la frase. Porque era mejor estar muerto que ser humillado y chantajeado por una mocosa.

.-.0.-.

Esto lo tenía guardado y decidí subirlo. Quizá no tenga ni pies ni cabeza y está algo OoC pero me ayuda a despejarme un poco. No creo que sea una historia larga. Sé que mis otros ficss están muy atrasados pero en serio que por más que intento escribir sobre ellos nada más no sale lo que quiero. Tengan paciencia seguiré lo que tengo pendiente, no sé cuándo pero lo haré (además que el manga me ha desmoralizado bastante)

Feliz año, que la pasen bien, y gracias por leerme. n_n


	3. Giro imprevisto

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Antes de que su dedo oprimiera por tercera vez el timbre la puerta se abrió. Una amable doncella les condujo al interior. Mientras se adentraba, Sasuke oteó fugazmente la casa. Ostentaba el mismo estilo tradicional que la de su familia. Al llegar a su destino la doncella se despidió con una cuidada reverencia.

Entraron y al fondo de la habitación una voluptuosa guerrera corría espada en mano dentro de un laberinto enfrentándose en su andar con algunos seres mitológicos. Ese juego idiota era uno de los pedidos que la chica le había obligado a hacer.

— ¡Te tardaste y tuve que empezar sin ti! ¡¿Pudiste conseguir lo otro?! —Hanabi gritó sin voltearse a mirarlo, eliminar al cíclope de proporciones hercúleas que ahora enfrentaba era más importante.

— Toma. —Sasuke lanzó un paquete que aterrizó hasta los cojines en donde se encontraba recostada. Hanabi miró de soslayo y sus ojos brillaron. En ese momento sus dedos se movieron prodigiosos sobre los botones del control y de tres tajos cercenó la cabeza a su adversario, segundos después rasgaba la envoltura con ansias.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que nunca podría tenerlo! Y mira lo que yo tengo para ti…— La voz de Hanabi se fue haciendo inaudible cuando viera que Sasuke no estaba solo.

Naruto había insistido en acompañar a su amigo (la verdad era que Sasuke no había podido deshacerse de él). El rubio sólo quería cerciorarse de que esa vez Sasuke sí fuera al campo de futbol. Llevaba dos tardes sin asistir a los entrenamientos y sin quererle decir a donde se metía.

— Na-Naruto-kun…

— Vaya, ¿cómo que eres muy pequeña para jugar eso, ttebayo? — Naruto miraba con interés el juego.— Porque calculo que debes tener unos ocho o nueve, ¿no? Espera, ¿de dónde me conoces?— Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban curiosos a Hanabi.

— Yo… eh…

Sasuke observaba con detenimiento la escena. Totalmente enmudecida, Hanabi tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza lo que parecía una cajita, su pie izquierdo jugueteaba inquieto en la alfombra, y sus orejas… Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó las facciones de Sasuke al ver las orejas de la niña de un rojo apabullante. ¡Cuánto había buscado un punto débil en la mocosa y sin quererlo ahora daba con uno! ¡Hasta que Naruto le serviría de algo!

— Mírala más de cerca Naruto, a ver si adivinas de quién es familia.

Sasuke la vio tensarse al escucharlo. Naruto se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la chica. Sasuke se regocijó al ver que la fría y molesta chiquilla le faltaba nada para volverse un charquito en el suelo.

— ¡Eres familiar de Hinata-chan, verdad! Sus ojos son inconfundibles. — Naruto le miraba de cerca y sonreía amistoso. Hanabi parecía a nada de colapsar. Sasuke seguía sonriendo aunque después una punzada de culpa le pinchó. — Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan bonita, ttebayo…

La sonrisa se le borró a Sasuke al reparar en lo último, ¿qué significaba ese comentario del inútil de Naruto?

— Sayuri me dijo que estabas aquí, Imouto-chan… —La voz desde la puerta atrajo la atención de los tres. Hanabi ya no fue la única sonrojada. Hinata ardía cuando reparó en Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… ¡Ho-Hola!

— ¿Es tu hermana, Hinata-chan?

Los pies de Hinata pisaron el paquete que aún permanecía en el tatami. Los ojos de Hanabi se agrandaron, se había puesto blanca.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es de tu hermanita, Sasuke se lo trajo. —Respondió Naruto. Sasuke quiso golpearlo.

La incredulidad tiñó la mirada blanca de la hermana mayor al revisar el pequeño tomo. Hinata estaba más roja que una brasa, pero ya no por cuestiones de timidez.

— Ha-Hanabi no tiene edad para leer esto. —Dijo con ojos reprobatorios en Sasuke. Sasuke quiso golpearse. — Es-es para adultos. Aquí lo dice.

Al ver el tomo, Naruto se giró a mirar a Sasuke con extrañeza. Era verdad, ese manga sólo estaba permitido venderse a los mayores de edad. Tenía alto contenido gore y leves escenas eróticas. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo había comprado y traído a la hermanita de Hinata?

Hinata reparó en el videojuego, que en modo mudo, seguía encendido y mostrando escenas sangrientas en la enorme pantalla.

— ¿Y e-ese juego tan horrible? — Hinata observó que con un dedito Hanabi señalaba a Sasuke. El muchacho apretó los labios con enfado al ver lo caradura que podía ser la chiquilla y pensar que hubo un instante en que la compadeció. — Hanabi-chan es una niña pequeña, Sa-Sasuke-kun. No-no puedes hacer que juegue cosas como esas.

Justo en ese momento un centauro a galope arrancaba el peto de una joven amazona dejando un enorme par de tetas a la vista.

El rojo apareció más fuerte en Hinata y otra vez lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Sasuke. La joven se acercó a la pequeña alejándola del par de muchachos, más bien de Sasuke.

— Voy a pedirles, por favor, que se retiren...

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Hanabi y la chiquilla era la personificación viva de la inocencia. Sasuke exhaló fastidiado. Estaba harto de las manipulaciones de Hanabi. Por su culpa ahora Hinata lo creía un perverso.

— Bien, basta ya. Le dices tú lo qué pasa o se lo digo yo, Hanabi. — Hinata los miró sin entender a qué se refería. Naruto pasaba del rostro de su amigo al de la niña. — Sí, hice todo lo que dices, Hinata. Pero fue porque tú hermana me chantajeó.

— ¿Hanabi-chan te chantajeó?

— ¿Esa niñita te chantajeó? —Naruto le miró burlón.

— ¿De qué habla Sasuke-kun, Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi bajó la mirada.

— Es verdad, Nee-san. —Aceptó. Sasuke miró complacido. Al fin los días de manipulaciones de ese monstruo iba a terminar. — Yo... yo le pedí que hiciera esas cosas para mí.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Hinata tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

— Es que yo lo vi en la calle y… —Un ruborcillo tiñó las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke. Hanabi iba a confesarle lo que había sucedido. Y él tendría que decirle por qué la seguía, y si era sincero se tendría más que merecido el recelo de Hinata. Nunca debió haber intentado averiguar algo que no le concernía. — Y me dijo que haría lo que fuera por esto.

Sasuke miró el paquete que Hanabi le daba a Hinata, que era el mismo que la niña pretendía darle antes a él.

— Mi… Mi diario.

— ¡Qué!

Sasuke no daba crédito a tanta mala suerte y ni a la maldad en alguien tan pequeño. Pero debía reconocer que Hanabi tenía un talento prodigioso para dejarlo como un idiota.

.-.0.-.

¡Hola a todos! Bien, uno más para este fic. Hanabi es terrible. Y Sasuke un torpe.

Estoy poniéndome al día en FF. SC posiblemente sea el próximo en salir, quizá en una semana.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Lejos y ¿cerca?

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

El bochorno de la humillación invadió a Sasuke al ver la contrariedad en Hinata. Se merecía lo que pasaba. A un lado de él, Naruto lucía entre sorprendido y aparentemente divertido por la situación.

— Tu hermana miente. Yo nunca le pedí que me diera tu diario. —Soltó a Hinata, lanzándole una miradilla agreste a la pequeña.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te chantajeaba, ttebayo? — Sasuke volteó, molesto y desquiciado, hacia Naruto que lo miraba demandante. Las preguntas tendría que hacerlas Hinata no él. Sasuke giró de nuevo su atención a Hinata, los ojos blancos lucían enormes esperando su respuesta.

— Tu hermana descubrió que… Yo te seguía. — Hinata contrajo las cejas ante eso. Sasuke carraspeó un poco, confesar estaba haciendo que se sintiera patético. Y él que días antes se vanagloriaba por ser un genio… — Y me chantajeó con decírtelo si no hacía lo que me pidiera. Pero nunca le pedí nada a cambio.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en la pequeña. Hanabi se dio cuenta y se puso como un tomate de nuevo.

— ¿Es mejor que digas la verdad, Hanabi-chan? Conozco a éste, y sé que no miente… — Hanabi bajó la vista, pareció hacerse más pequeñita ante la cercanía de Naruto. Su pie se movía nervioso, la niña parería tener un debate interno. Al final habló:

— Es… es cierto, Nee-san. Él no me pidió nada… — Confesó ganándose por eso que Naruto le revolviera el cabello y le guiñara amistoso. La pequeña estuvo a punto de desfallecer.

— ¿Po-Por qué me seguías, Sasuke-kun?

El joven tragó ante los ojos llenos de curiosidad de la joven. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

— Desde el cambio de los libros de geometría… He tenido curiosidad sobre _eso_ que leí ahí,… y pensé que si te seguía lograría saberlo.

A Hinata su memoria le trasladó a ese día. Al deducir a qué se refería Sasuke el estado de pasmo al que pasó habría sido menos si hubiera visto un ejército zombie.

— No era mi asunto, crucé límites que no debí... Te pido me disculpes, Hinata. Tendré merecido si decidieras dejar de hablarme.

Naruto enarcó una ceja con sorpresa. ¿Sasuke disculpándose?

Hinata miró los ojos de Sasuke. Ella lo conocía, y ese aspecto afectado nunca lo había visto antes en él. Su corazón dio un salto esperanzado al pensar que quizá Sasuke estuviera interesado en ella. Pero el efecto ilusionado se desvaneció al recordar que a Sasuke sólo lo había movido el morbo, no un interés especial hacia ella.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, no dejaré de hablarte. Pero por favor, desiste de eso… Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

La mirada decepcionada que Sasuke vio en ella no le gustó. Sus ojos siguieron a Hinata hasta que salió de la habitación. Hanabi y Naruto lo miraban sin entender nada. Sasuke exhaló pesadamente de también irse.

..-0-..

Una semana había pasado. Nunca habían hablado mucho pero ahora Hinata mantenía las distancias con él. Sasuke sabía que no podía culparla. Si una de sus admiradoras hubiera hecho algo así, él no podría ocultar el enfado exhibiéndole su desprecio. Hinata en cambio, sólo se limitaba a sonreírle e irse discretamente cuando él se acercaba. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que extrañaba a la antigua Hinata, esa tímida pero amable que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba a veces con él.

Faltaban poco para salir del colegio. Sasuke no tenía ánimos para la clase así que decidió brincársela. Caminó hacia las canchas y tomó uno de los balones olvidados cerca de una portería. Hacer dominadas con era un buen método para pensar en algo más que no fuera lo que venía apareciendo desde hacía varios días en su cabeza: Hinata Hyuuga.

— No andas muy bien en álgebra para que te saltes las clases. — Dijo sin despegar ojo del balón.

— Jo, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo, ttebayo?

— Hueles a ramen. ¿Qué quieres?

— Humph, estaba aburrido. — Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus piernas ya había recibido el pase de balón que Sasuke había hecho. El balón pasaba de una rodilla a otra. — Recuerdo que así nos conocimos...

— Me retaste pero a los diez minutos ya te había ganado. Eras pésimo. — Dijo Sasuke ahora siendo él quien recibía el balón. — Teníamos nueve, ¿no?

— Yep, eras un maldito presumido, ttebayo.

— Cállate, usuratonkachi… — Respondió Sasuke recordando que Naruto detestaba que se refiriera a él con ese adjetivo.

— Tsk, siete años de conocernos y sigues siendo el mismo Teme… — El pie derecho de Naruto jugueteaba experto con el balón luego le dio una patada elevándolo bastante. — Bueno, eso pareciera pero no… — Comentó Naruto. Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada al balón preparándose para recibirlo. — Nunca antes había visto que te disculparas. Pero creo que lo hiciste porque te gusta Hinata, ¿no, Teme?

Sasuke volteó y Naruto elevó una ceja, satisfecho al ver la reacción.

— No sé de qué hablas. — Rezongó al tiempo que el balón caía golpeándole la cabeza.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisilla de triunfo al verlo: nunca había perdido un balón.

— Oh, anda, no es malo que una chica te guste, ttebayo. — Sasuke lo miró de malas pulgas y recogió la pelota encaminándose hacia sus cosas. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. — La seguías porque supiste que a ella le gustaba alguien y querías saber quién era.

Sasuke se paró en seco. Con ojos desconfiados atravesaba a Naruto. Sabía que la imaginación de Naruto podía volar pero esta vez sus fantasías eran muy, muy certeras. La mirada de Naruto brillaba al ver las reacciones de su amigo.

— Aunque en realidad creo que te movía otra cosa... ¿Estabas celoso, no? — Sasuke se crispó de coraje. — Sé todo esto, porque alguien tuvo la misma duda que yo con lo del libro ese. Y pues, teniendo acceso a las cosas de Hinata, no tardó en averiguarlo.

— ¡Le pediste a la mocosa que hurgara!

— ¡Por supuesto que no, ttebayo! Practicaba en el parque y me la encontré. Platicamos un rato, y pues, ella simplemente me dijo lo que había hecho. Es de cuidado esa pequeña. Me agrada, ttebayo.

— Yo hice eso sólo por curiosidad. — Masculló colgándose la mochila. Naruto ya lo seguía de cerca.

— Vamos, no creerás que a Hinata le gusta una chica, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién le gusta a quién?

— La pequeña no lo cree. Yo tampoco. Además, Hanabi dice que no conoce a nadie con ese nombre.

A lo lejos resonaron las campanadas que marcaban la salida. Ambos caminaban hacia el portón antes de que la turba de estudiantes emergiera. Sasuke no tenía ganas de toparse con nadie. Anduvieron en silencio en las calles vacías. Llegaron a la parada de autobús de Naruto, el camión no tardaría.

— Sabes, si no fuera por el nombre de chica podría jurar que la descripción de Hinata coincide exactamente con alguien que conozco. —Dijo el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró indiferente. Lo que necesitaba, que Naruto le diera en una imagen masculina de la tal Venus.

— ¿Con quién? — Preguntó apático.

— Contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

.

.

.

Hola, he aquí otro capítulo. Esto está a nada de acabarse.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
